The Shadowy Figure
by Bookworm2700
Summary: Katniss is living her life under the rule of the capitol. It was legal for both her and Peeta to win,so they didn't use the nightlock. Katniss is doing fine in her new life,until a mysterious figure turns her world upside down. And who would have thought that a rebellion was going on? And who is the mysterious Captiol prisoner that escaped?Review&Read. First fic, so go easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Hunger Games, so sorry 'bout that. Get used to it.**

I heard the rustle of leaves from behind me, and I whipped around so as to find out the source of the noise. Another crackle alerted me as to the hiding place of a large doe. I readied my bow and let an arrow fly in to the doe's eye. I felt little guilt for the dead animal, but it washed away as I realized that I had caught dinner for many hungry seam people.

I skinned it and that made it much easier to carry. Then I cut it in half, so I could come back to the second part later. I walked through the thick woods and to the electric fence that surrounded District twelve. When I got to my house in Victor's Village, I set the doe down outside and went back to get the other half.

Once again I returned with the heavy doe half and set it in the backyard with the other part. When I walked inside, Mother was treating a victim of a mining accident. He had large burns on his face and down his thin arms. Like most in the seam, he was underfed and too skinny for his own good.

" Apply this to your burns twice a day, and they should feel better in about two weeks. Until then, stay in bed as much as possible, and avoid long periods of extensive activity." Mother told the man that was lying on the table.

He slowly got up off of the table and limped to the door with the bag of medicine my Mother had given him in his crippled hand. " Thank you, Evelyn." He said, relief in his hoarse voice. Feeling bad that the man had to endure this torture, I made a split second decision.

"Wait! I have something for you." I shouted after the man and he abruptly stopped his hobbling.

I ran to the backyard and grabbed half of the skinned doe. I offered to take the deer to where the man's home was. He gratefully accepted and I took it to his house deep in the seam. Being a victor and all, I try to give as much food away as possible to those who need it more than I.

After, I hopped into the fancy shower with more knobs and buttons than I could count. It felt refreshing after being out in the woods all day. Then I walked downstairs in clean clothes to where dinner was awaiting me.

"What did you catch today, Katniss?" Prim asked as I sat down at the table.

" Two squirrels, three rabbits, and a doe that's outside. I'm going to stop at the Hob tomorrow and give them to Sae for some meat. Hopefully more people will eat her soup now."

"Not after the incident with the moving meat last week." Prim said.

"I think you're forgetting where we are Prim. Here, people will eat anything they can get." I replied, and Prim looked down into her food that consisted of rice, lamb stew, and a slice of bread with some water to drink.

My favorite meal from the Capitol. Just as I got up to wash my dirty dish, I saw a figure walking away in the distant fog. It's sturdy figure looked familiar., though I didn't know why. All that I knew was that the secret of the shadowy figure would keep me up all night.

**I redid this chapter, because the first chapter was when I was really nervous and it was really bad. So I hope that this one is better, for I feel that I improved since the first time I wrote it. **

** Have a good weekend and REVIEW! OR DIE! No, you wont die, just review for Pete's sake.**

** -Bookworm2700.**


	2. In the hob

Chapter 2: In the Hob

Disclaimer:I really wish I owned the Hunger Games but unfortunately I do not, Suzanne Collins does :(

Today was like any day. I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, kicked the cat, and hunted for an hour that morning. All was fine until I walked into the Hob.

I traded with the butcher half my deer for a few coins and bought some white liquor from Ripper for Haymitch not that he needed any, I was starting to get sick of his crabby sober mood. Lunch came around and my mom and Prim already knew I was going to Greasy Sae for a cup of stew.

As I ran over to Sae I heard some of the conversations hush to mere whispers but I still caught some of the discussions,

"_She's that girl. She'll be so shocked to find out he's still alive!"_ And even stranger."_I thought he died! How did he survive the accident?"_ Whispers continued to weave their way throughout the Hob as I ran to Sae. When I reached the small area, I felt like something was very wrong. A figure sat sat at the counter, his back faced to me. He wore a dark leather hunting jacket and a pair of dark jeans with some hunting boots. I had a strange feeling that he looked like... he looked like...me! I had never seen him before, so I crept behind a shop and eavesdropped on the man and Sae's conversation.

"How do I approach them Sae? I mean, the girl would be seventeen!" cried the man as he stirred some soup in his bowl that Sae had set out for him.

"She's a strong girl, the rest of the family is too. Make her understand, I'm sure she will,"

Sae responded placing her hand on the man's arm.

"I watched her grow up all these years," continued Sae, "She is stubborn but get past that and you can get her to work it out."

The man sighed, " What about Evelyn( _**A/n: I just made up a random name for Katniss's mom's name**_ ) and Prim? How will they take it? I've been wandering these woods for five years with amnesia and now I'm back. Sae, has she moved on? Built another life with someone different?..." The man continued to ramble but Sae held up her hand , "She didn't move on. I can tell you that but I swear she will be overjoyed that your back. Toughen up Mark(_**A/N: another random name for Katniss's father)**_, find them. Their living in the Victor's Village, as you know, said Sae, " I heard,"mumbled the man, a tone of annoyance in his voice, but Sae ignored him." Also make sure that the Hawthorne guy and the rest of the men are reunited with their families." Sae stated and suddenly the man pushed back his chair and left his steaming cup of stew on the make shift counter. " Hawthorne," I whispered to myself, as in my best friend Gale Hawthorne?

"Sae," said the man before any of the thoughts like_ Who is this man? Why does Sae keep telling him about my family? How does he know my mothers name? Why does Sae keep __calling him my fathers name? appeared in my head._ The man was twirling Sae around and laughing. "You are a genius Sae." continued the man as he set the woman down and grabbed his pack, " The rest of the survivors and I have wandering the woods for five years. We finally just gained our memories back and now we will be reunited with our families." The man was shouting now and dancing around the street now like a drunk Haymitch.

"I need to get the men from the Hut," the man finally realized, "and all the food, and supplies, and..." the man trailed off but I watched as he slowly turned back to Sae. " How am I going to explain this to the Capitol? They'll kill us Sae! That explosion was supposed to kill us!" the man's voice was strained now.

" The explosion was an accident, we all know that and the Capitol was just mistaken." Sae reassured the man but it wasn't working very well. However the man didn't see another choice so he turned around just as I jumped up from my hiding spot behind the small abandoned shrub. I was startled to see that the man had a long jagged scar across his olive skinned cheek.

This was not all that surprised me of course, for what did was the dark hair and gray eyes that had stared at me through the window just last night.

The man seemed startled by me too but I was already running down through the Hob. Pounding footsteps followed me so I pushed through a crowd of people and their shouts filled the musty air.

"Katniss!" Sae and the man which I now know is someone I knew cried in unison but I didn't stop, and neither did my pursuer. All I knew was that I needed time to think, to find out who this man was and ask some questions but the man obviously didn't care.

"Katniss, listen to me," the man shouted, sounding close, closer than I thought he was. I knew if I didn't find some place to hide, the man would catch up to me. But as these thoughts ran through my head, I had slowed down just enough for the man to tackle me into the grass and pin me down.

He was heavier than I expected for he was able to keep me down. Carefully, the man turned me onto my back so I could I see his face. All remaining breath was knocked from my body as I looked into the face I hadn't seen for five years.

The face none of my family has seen for five years

A face that I thought was lost down in the mines a long time ago.

A face belonging only to my father.

A face I hadn't seen since I was twelve and yet I spoke it aloud first time since then.

"Dad," I whispered, before I passed out.

**I really liked this chapter and it is the longest I've done so far. Review please! Oh, happy New years and stuff, so yeah.**

_**- Bookworm2700 out! PEACE **_:)


	3. Hellos and explanations

Mark Everdeens POV:

I caught her just in time and pinned her to the ground. I could see the confusion and some fear in her eyes as she blacked out, and she stuttered, "Dad." For a moment I felt bad, but it died away in a wave of fear. What had I just done? First time seeing her in 5 years and I blew it.

I decided that I would carry her small and light body to her house in Victor's Village. I chuckled a bit and hoisted her up, carrying her like a baby. Gradually, I walked and walked and there was a few moments where I had to stop and calm myself and resist the urge to vomit. I was nervous beyond compare as I reached the fancy, elegant house that was painted ivory.

After a while of debating, I just decided to use the doorbell and be brave. Original, I know. I heard footsteps pounding and right before who I suspected to be Prim answered the door I vomited in the rosebush next to me. "Helloo- what are you doing?" asked Prim. "And why are you holding my sister?" accused the sweet little girl. Apparently she hadn't noticed who I was, after all she was only 7 when the accident happened. " Never mind that," she said. "Mom there is a sick guy holding Katniss and vomiting in our beautiful rosebush!" she said almost calm, as if this was average. I blushed a bit at the last comment and said," Sorry about that Primrose." I finally looked up as she said, " How do you know my na-," she was cut off as she saw my face and features and how dirty I was. "Dad?" she said as if she was dreaming. Then as if she slapped herself back into reality, she said," No, I'm sorry my Dad is long dead. Why don't you come on in and we will give you some medication for that flu you seem to have." I smiled. She had Evelyn's special abilities.

I said carefully and hesitantly, " No Prim, it is me, your Dad." Then, I added, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Just then, Evelyn's face appeared in the doorway. "Hello," she said, then when she realized it was me, she practically fainted. I got tired of this reaction, and walked in the house rudely to set Katniss down on the couch and to go get Evelyn a glass of water.

"I'm really getting sick of this reaction," I mumbled under my breath. "Jeez, just because everyone thought you were dead for 5 years, doesn't mean they have to go and practically pass out on you every time you speak." I continued to fill up the water glass and then I added ice and walked to the front door where Prim was helping Evelyn up.

"Ma-Ma-Mark? I thought you were dead! Everyone did, even the capitol!..." Evelyn started to ramble until I came over and enveloped her in my arms and she quieted down. "I know, I have been surviving in the woods for the past five years with amnesia. After the accident, a few of the other survivors and I found our way out of the mineshaft and wandered into the woods. I somehow managed to survive with the help of the other men including Mr. Hawthorne." "As in Gale's dad?" asked Prim."Yes indeed," I said. Just then I heard Katniss starting to wake up.

Katniss' POV:

I gradually opened my heavy eyelids, and then wondered why I was blacked out. Then it hit me. My dad. The hob. Greasy Sae. I sat up and let out a slight moan as my head twinged with pain. " Katniss, are you okay?" asked Prim and my father in unison. My mother was too busy staring at my father as if he had 10 eyes. Then, I burst out, "Of course I'm not ok! My supposedly dead father is alive, he is here, and he tackled me! I think I am really starting to get crazy from the games!" And with that I ran in to my room and slammed the door. I walked over to my bed, carefully because my head still hurt, then flopped down like a dead jellyfish. Maybe I really am crazy. Yeah i'm deffinitely crazy. Why else would my dad be here? He died, and I refuse to believe otherwise. Soon, I started drifting away from the world as I fell into a deep sleep, hoping that I would have a peaceful night with no nightmares from the games that have been haunting me ever since I won. I also hoped as my eyelids fluttered close, in fact it was probably one of the last thoughts I thought that night, that this insane day was just a crazy dream.

Of course, when do I EVER get what I want?

**A/N: so sorry this was pretty short but I feel like I type a lot but then when I upload it's way less. Please read and review it means a lot! Thank you!:) **

**Bookworm2700 out!:) PEACE!**


	4. False identities

**Chapter 4: ****False Identities**

**Disclaimer:**** I think you know that by now, I am not Suzanne Collins!**

Mark Everdeen's POV

I watched helplessly as she ran upstairs. Wow. I am getting off to a bad start here. "Does this happen often?" I asked. "Usually,"said Prim. " Well I guess that is what the games will do to you," I sighed. "Should I go up there and comfort her?" I asked nervously. "No, just let her cool down overnight," Evelyn said, still a bit shocked of my arrival.

I decided to start my explanations. "Sorry I just showed up here with no warning. I just had to see you guys again, and after five years, I forgot what you even looked like, which is a big disappointment. I'm supposed to be your father, but instead I've been wandering the woods for five years and haven't been able to support you especially when Katniss went in the games."I kept saying apologies for about every little thing until Evelyn stopped me. " Don't you dare feel sorry for us," she said. " You were the one lost in the woods for five years. How did you even survive especially with amnesia?" " All good questions,"I said,"But I'm afraid the answers will have to wait until tomorrow. I am Very Very Tired." "You can sleep in one of our many guest rooms." suggested Prim. " That would be lovely," I replied.

Once I was settled down in my room, I opened my brown leather bag and took out my to do list. 1. Find "Greasy Sae" and pry the information I need to know about Katniss and her family out of her in a good way. Check! 2. Find Katniss. Already done. 3. Convince Evelyn,Prim and Katniss that I am "Mark Everdeen" Working on it. 4. Report all my findings to President Snow. Oh yeah, I still have to do that. I picked up the phone next to my bed and dialed Snow's office. "Hello you have reached President Snow's office. If you would like to speak to President Snow press 1." I pressed 1 and I was put on hold. Until 3:00 A.M.! Outrageous! I'm Snow's top spy and I have to wait this long!

** Katniss POV:**

_I was in the cold, dusty, coal mines of district twelve. Black walls surrounded me as I watched the men mine the black coal surrounding us in __piles that made my nose twitch. Carefully, I looked at the people surrounding me and saw my father with a bright light shinning around the walls. Right then, possibly a few moments after, the yellow canary bird that hung by my father stopped singing. My father looked over to the bird, worry written all over his face only to find it dead. _

_ I tried to scream for him to get out of there as fast as he could, but no sound came out and I watched, helplessly, as the mine erupted in a shower of sparks, igniting the coal and the people in a flame of fire that ran down the tunnel. By now I was screaming bloody murder but of course no one could hear me. The world around me suddenly evaporated in flames as I woke up. _

Of course I didn't get a night with no nightmares like I had wished. I looked over at the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand next to my bed. It was 3:00. I decided to call Peeta because this was a absolute emergency. I picked up the phone, but all I heard was music. Then I heard my father cursing because he had been on hold for so long. I heard someone pick up finally after 5 minutes. "Hello President Snow, what do you want?" "President Snow!" I thought terrified. "What does he want?" Then I heard my father say, "I called to report my findings about the Everdeens. "What?" I thought nervously. "Yes Yes what do you know?" Snow practically hissed. "Well I talked to Sae like you asked, and she gave me all the information I needed to know." "Go on, go on," Snow drawled. "I almost failed when I accidentally knocked the girl out, but that is how I got into house. Also, I have been acting like her dad like you said. I called her my baby, and vomited in their rosebush because I felt guilty. But I'm over that now. I am fully on board with this hostile scheme." I was really scared now, and I thought that maybe I should go tell someone. My instincts however, drew me back into the conversation. Snow replied, "Excellent! I am proud that I picked you, Barren. You have proved yourself worthy of being my assistant and Vice President. Now we just have to keep this a secret from that young wise girl, Katniss." " No problem, by tomorrow, she will be in your grasp from a little "accident." "Perfect! I expect to hear back from you tomorrow, and I will have my secretary put you at the top of the list so you won't have to be on hold for quite so long." "Thank you and goodnight," "Barren" said. "Goodbye." said Snow through the phone. I wasn't thinking, and I gasped. "What was that?" Barren said through the phone but by now, Snow had hung up. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth, put the receiver down on it's base and rolled over in bed and pretended to be asleep while I heard footsteps in the hall walking towards my room. Barren quietly opened the door and peeked inside. He walked over to my receiver and examined it. Shoot! I forgot that I hadn't hung it up! Rats! "Hmm," he mumbled. Then all of the sudden, He had a hand clasped over my mouth, and he was speaking. " I know you listened in on my private conversation, and I swear if you tell anyone at all, I will kill your real father who is being held hostage at the capitol." Wchhnfkbhdsjv!" I said. I couldn't exactly talk with his hand over my mouth. He removed his grip and I said "What do you want from me?"

He replied, " Your Dad was found in the woods planning with the other miners." "Planning what?" I whispered. Barren chuckled. "An uprising of course!" "We were afraid he was going to be successful, so now we have him, and we are planning to have his family too." "What do you need from the rest of my family?" "I have told you enough already, and I might get in trouble with Snow. Remember my warning," he said. And with that he left, taking my phone with him and locking me in my room.

**I know that this is short but it holds the main plot of the story and its 2:22 and I'm still in my pj's. Happy New Year everyone! Read and review! Seriously, they put that button there for a reason so make good use of it!**

** Bookworm2700 out! PEACE:)**


	5. Revenge In The Capitol

**Disclaimer:**** I am not Suzanne Collins. If you think I am or you yourself you are the author... Please get help!.**

** KATNISS POV:**

I lay there. On the bed in my house. I just lay there, completely stunned at the change of events that had just happened. I am so scared. No, that's an understatement. I am completely mortified of the man living in my house. Mortified at what he might do to me and my family, he is working for the Capitol, and could come into anyone of the rooms my family slept in and slit their throats. And I could do nothing. Nothing at all. Never had I before felt so helpless. Not when I volunteered for Prim. Not when I was in the Capitol's evil clutches. Not even when Clove sat on top of me, brandishing a knife that nearly killed me. None of those times. All I had felt then was fear for myself, and worry for my family. Now I just sat sprawled across the comfy bed that provided no comfort what so ever, and tried to think of something I could do.

That's when the idea hit me.

BARRENS POV:

That stupid, stupid girl! First I knock her out and she makes a big deal out of it, and then she listens to my private phone conversation! But no matter for I just remembered her father in the Capitol with the other miners. Just sitting in a cold dark cell, waiting for the torture of the day to come, thinking over what they had done. I swore I would have my revenge, and so I did, but now I can have revenge on the family too. Chuckling as I walked back to my room, I thought of that one day when I had captured Mark Everdeen.

*_Flash back *_

_ I had just finished my rounds throughout the district woods, looking for escaped citizens. Carefully I picked my way through the woods by district 12, for today that was the districts wood check. So far I had seen nothing until I lifted away some long grass that looked over the lake, and saw a small hut __that must have been here before the world was destroyed. Calmly I was about to walk right by, but I heard voices coming from the small hut. Quietly I snuck up to the one window placed on the side of the hut. Peering in, I saw a large group of men wearing hunting boots and jackets with jeans. They were all looking to one man that had his back to me. I recognized the hunch of the mans back and how everyone was looking at him with respect for a leader. Smirking, I brought out my small tape recorder and held it up to the window as I listed intently._

_ "We already sent a man to District 13 to speak with the rebels." Said the leader in a gruff voice._

_ "They agree to help us and all we need is to gather more forces from the district to go along with it. Then we can all move to the district and help defeat the Capitol." Other miners mumbled in agreement. The leader put a fist in his hand and stood up shouting. "We will be free of the Capitol and it's rule of The Hunger Games and so will our families, friends, and fellow district members." Shouts erupted from the other miners as the leader got them riled up. _

_ "What if this plan fails?" asked a man with gray eyes and black hair, but was different from the other miners. "Our children's lives could be at stake. And Mark, don't shout so loud. Someone could still hear us."_

_ Mark. The name twisted my insides out and I had to resist the urge to run in there and kill him. I listened more closely now and kept quiet, despite the rage that coursed through my body. I touched a hand to my cheek, feeling the long jagged scar that cut down my face from all those years ago._

_ " No one ever looks in the woods. Besides, Trent Hawthorne (__**A/N: another random name for Mr. Hawthorne.)**__ I have put the rest of the directions in my little girls hands." This caused the miners to gasp and start shouting at what an idiot the man had been until he had held up one rough calloused hand._

_ " I know. Trust me, I know. Leaving our plans in the hands of a 12 year old is a stupid thing. But she doesn't know anything about it. I hid it in the Jacket that she loves and if this plan fails, well, she'll get that jacket." __Continued the man but I had zoned out as I was processing the information the man had not known he had just told me. I missed a part but I guessed that it wasn't important because all he kept talking about was how stupid it was and that a little girl was their only hope to keep the uprising going and some jacket._

_ All I knew as I raced off back towards the hovercraft having gotten all the information I needed to tell president Snow was a few things. Finally I would have a wealthy life and be promoted. 2, was that I would gain the attention of the President and get what I wanted whenever I wanted in the Capitol. 3, As I looked back,I met the eyes of the person I vowed since I was 17 to have my revenge on. Something that would only be able to go away as soon as I knew his life was going to be made a living heck in the Capitol._

_ As I looked back, fog clouding around me, I looked into my twin's gray eyes and headed back to the hovercraft. Ready for revenge._

_* End of Flash back *_

_ 3_rd person POV: 

_Deep in the capitol_

A figure sat hunched in his small cell as he had for the past five years, unless he was being beaten or tortured that is. Only one figure sat next to him, his best friend in which he had gotten into this mess.

"Mark, we won't survive much longer." rasped Trent Hawthorne to Mark Everdeen. Mark just smiled a strange smile, even though he was in the clutches of the people that were trying to kill him and his friend. What few other miners had been taken by the Capitol had already died in their cells. Not Mark and Trent of course.

" NO! We will not die in the Capitol. To much still stands to live for. Our families. Our home. Our rebellion." Said Mark softly. Trent was about ready to blow his top.

" That rebellion nearly got us killed! Mark there's no hope left. Gale, Prim, Posy, Vick, Rory, and Katniss could be dead by now! Evelyn and Hazel too. Give up Mark. They got us." Trent blew up, shouting in his companions face.

Mark just chuckled and whispered, " They don't have us. I still have hope and it should be enough to give you hope too."

Trent sighed, knowing his best friend had gone completely insane. It was impossible to escape the Capitol with absolutely no help from anyone else.

Carefully, and quietly, Mark removed a small piece of cloth, leather to be exact, and held it out to his cellmate. Trent took it, very cautiously, and examined it in the dim light that a single oil lamp lit in the hall way of musty cells.

" Katniss has the plans." whispered Trent quietly. Mark Everdeen nodded solemnly. A Peacekeeper came down the hall, boots clomping loudly in the silence that filled the other empty cells. The Peacekeeper stopped in front of the two men and their cell. He bent down to eye level and spoke quietly.  
>" Listen up district 12. Snow is going to have your son and your daughter," the Peacekeeper nodded first to Trent then at Mark, " brought here. So don't you dare think about anything stupid." finished the Peace keeper and handed out a ceramic dish no bigger than a fist filled with a pile of peas, two rolls, and a plastic cup of water. "Dinner" said the Peacekeeper.<p>

Mark noticed that the man was from the seam, black hair and gray eyes.

His eyes met Trent's, and suddenly the dish clattered to the floor, sending peas all over and the shards spewing over the ground. Picking up the biggest shard he could find, Mark stabbed the man right over a pressure point in his neck and the man collapsed.

Heaving the man up, Trent and Mark found the keys to the cell and opened the door. Kicking the suit off the man, Mark slipped his now thinning body into the to big sit and boots. He pulled the helmet over his graying black hair, and whispered to Trent, " What do we do now?" Trent looked surprised and whispered something to his friend in a to big suit. Mark smiled under the helmet the peacekeeper once wore. Nodding his head, Mark found some rope and bound the man into the cell, locking the door behind him. Mark grabbed Trent's thin arm and carefully, but putting enough force into it, shoved the man down the hallway.

Any Peacekeeper they passed, Mark flashed an ID that had been found in one of the pockets of the suit. Soon enough, the men were wandering in hallways, trying to find one specific room. In 15 minutes they had reached the door and were opening the door to reveal a long row of shiny hovercrafts and a set of Peacekeepers, looking very annoyed and angry.

"What are you doing here?" Sneered a burly peacekeeper, holding out a gun. Mark was stunned but quickly thought up a lie,

" I am under orders from the President himself to drop this prisoner off in the woods to fend for himself." Mark said, thumping Trent with the gun in his hand on the back.

The burly Peacekeeper stepped forward and looked over Trent, and Trent kept his face concealed under his thinning long hair. He poked the tattered remains of cloth, held together by the thinnest strings of thread. Then he turned his head to Mark, Inspecting his peacekeepers suit and how baggy it was. Then, a little radio crackled to life, and the man averted his head to listen to orders.

TIME SKIP- 5-10 minutes

Mark sat at the controls of the hovercraft and raised the metal contraption to the sky, and pointed it towards district 12. Toward home.

However they didn't notice a small chip that was beeping silently on Trent Hawthorne's arm.

**Cliffhanger **

** So, How was it? If I get at least 3 more reviews, I'll post the next chapter up with in two or three days. Any mistakes please tell me and leave a review. **

**Wow! I hated typing all that because it took FOREVER! Anyway, I hope everyone had a good New Year and this is my first update in the New Year! Yay! Read and review, every review counts! :)**

** Bookworm out**

**PEACE! :)**


	6. Lies, a story, and until the end of the

**Disclaimer: I, (Raises right hand) Bookworm2700, do not own any part of the Hunger Games. ( Cries ) But however the story must go on, with the main plot that is mine.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Barren's POV:**

I had looked through all the girls stuff, and could find no plans or instructions for a rebellion. Carefully, I set another random shirt from Katniss's closet. How many clothes does one girl need? I know that she has lots of interviews and stuff, but seriously I knew that this was unlike her file I was given before my mission started. Had, I hate to say this, had President Snow been possibly wrong? Or worse, Me? No, I knew that _Mark _had said that he had given the girl the instructions. I had checked through this entire house but had searched to no prevail. So now I was in her bedroom, searching through her odd combination of hunting clothes and a few Capitol clothes, to one blue, shiny dress that was simple.

Katniss had worn it at the reaping when Primrose was 12. I suddenly remembered. Why did I remember one little detail, oh yeah. It is how this whole thing started, but I didn't care. My twin was in the Capitol, being beaten and tortured to horrible extents. He could even be be dead for all I gave a...

My mind rant was stopped mid sentence as a little figure appeared in the doorway and shadowed me. I turned my head to see Primrose in the hall, her small frame just peeping in the door, her blonde curls falling around her innocent face.

"Yes Primrose?" I asked her, my voice sounding deeper than usually as I tried to imitate my brothers voice. Prim giggled and ran over to me. "Hey dad!" Chirped the young girl.

"Why are you out of bed so late?" I asked questioningly. Katniss was out with some baker boy that I hardly bothered to remember the name of. She would be back by 10:00 and it was 9:55, both of them needed to be fitted for something and they decided to go grab some bread and visit someone, Haymitch, I think.

" Well, I couldn't fall asleep and then I heard you over hear and decided to see what you were doing." Responded the sweet 13 year old. Then came the question I was waiting for. " Why are you in Katniss's room?" she asked and I knew I had to think up something quick.

" I was just admiring my daughters room as I waited for her to come home." I responded quickly and Primrose looked unconvinced, but that was blown off her face as she thought that I really was waiting up for her. Primrose nodded and said "Okay," with a sigh and I saw her getting more and more tired each minute. " Dad," whispered the blue eyed child.

"Yes?" I asked my niece. She blushed a bit and turned her head away so that she was staring at the wall. I sighed and patted a place on the side of the bed. Instantly she was over before I could say anything.

" I had a bad dream and can't fall back to sleep and usually I would deal with it or ask Katniss's to help but she's with Peeta" so that was the baker boys name, " And you just got home so I really want to spend some time with you. Can you tell me a story like you used to please!" she practically was right in my face and nearly spitting in it.

Easily, and slowly I pushed back her small body so she is sitting down again and say " Of course I can tell you a story Primrose." She giggles and I head over to her room where she crawls under the covers and sets her head back on the pillow.

I cleared my throat and thought of the stories my parents used to tell me. I remembered one about a girl Prim's age and began to tell her about it.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a beautiful Princess named Alicia. Alicia was a smart and pretty girl, only about 13." Prim's blue eyes widened at this part but I continued going. " She was cursed by a evil witch that when the sun rose in the west 13 years after the curse was placed, the entire kingdom would die." Prim turned her ears up and began to pay close attention to the story. " Of course Alicia was only a baby when the spell was placed so she had no idea of it until a week after she turned 13. A horrible disease struck the kingdom and hundreds died each day. Soon almost everyone was dead from the disease except one wise woman who told Alicia to go north and face the black dragons curse, or watch her kingdom turn far worse." Prim gasped and sat up straighter and she processed the story then asked, "What happened to her?" I chuckled and held a finger to my lips, signaling silence and continued. " Alicia set out on her quest and faced the black dragon. It was a horrible battle, but Alicia prevailed when the dragon underestimated her. Then, she grabbed the dragons eye and returned to the kingdom. The wise woman made a potion and together the girls feed the dead the potion and that cured them of the disease. Alicia went down in history as the savior of the kingdom, and they all lived happily ever after. The End." I finished and saw that Prim was already fast asleep on her pillow, that wretched cat curled up next to her on the bed.

Sighing, I tucked her in and turned off the lights and whispered " Goodnight Primrose." and was about to walk away, when all of a sudden, a tiny voice spoke. " Dad, call me Prim please." I was stunned for a second and said, " Of course Primro- I mean Prim. Goodnight." and she mumbled a small goodbye as I closed the door to her room.

I was on the phone in a couple minutes to report what little I had found.

" Barren, this better be good news for I had a terrible day. What did you find? Any rebellion plans?"

" No sir, But I have an idea for where they are being hidden." I answered my employer, I heard him sigh on the other end of the line and say,

"Well hurry up and find them. Barren, if those men succeed in this plan then I will be viewed as a failure to The Capitol and I swear you will be executed for causing me such humiliation." I gulped and the President made a sound between a laugh and a hiss as he spoke next, " Oh Barren," No matter how much sympathy was in his voice, I knew it was no where close to true, " I mean it this time. In fact, just to remain sure that the rebellion fails and you stay true to the Capitol, I am thinking about you staying with the Everdeens for awhile, then I will destroy the rebellion while you live your life as Mark Everdeen." All color dropped from my face as the President spoke words that ruined my plans for my future faded away and I got dangerously quiet,

" President Snow, We had an agreement. I find the plans and you make me assistant President, to live a life of fame and fortune. You Promised." By now all I heard was rage in my ears and the President laughed, a dry, almost dying sound.

" Barren, the agreement was that _**if**_ you find the plans, which obviously you haven't, then you will become my assistant. However if you do manage to find the plans with in a week, I can assure total fame and fortune, and the honor of having your brother killed, possibly even killing him." Snow said with almost, was that, glee? It only made my anger threaten to spill over even more as I clenched the phone in my hand that was turning white.

" But sir-" I began but Snow cut me off.

" One week Barren, or stay without fortune and the job for the rest of your measly life. A week." And the line went dead as the phone was crushed by my hand.

I didn't know what to do, but the only thing that would earn me fame, fortune, a better job, and the execution of my twin was to get the information necessary by the end of the week.

And I will do everything to ensure that and watch the rebellion crumple, along with my brother and his family as well.

_**So,**_** What do you think? Please review! It means the world to me and the review button named Bob. Help him, he needs to be loved by other reviewers! Sorry this took so long to update I just was tired, busy, and had writers block for a long time so I promise that the next chapters will be posted as soon as possible! Read and Review!**

**-Bookworm Out! PEACE! :) **


	7. Telling secrets and the escaped criminal

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. But I am working on it...***

Barren POV:

How could he? I was his most loyal agent, and now I may be forced to live with my brothers family! This is an outrage! I have searched all over this house but no sign of a jacket or any rebellion plans! How am I going to do this? A week! I am going to find those plans.

Whatever the cost.

Katniss POV:

All the time I was with Peeta, I was terrified. Did he know the danger Barren could cause? Peeta just stood there smiling as we were fitted for the Victory Tour. I was so thin, I had not slept a wink all night and had avoided Barren all of today. He had been wandering around the house all day, as if he was looking for something.

We had gone to Sae's for soup and we were talking about my "Father" coming back to town.

" You must be so happy that your dad is alive Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed and I put on a fake overjoyed smile.

"Yep!" I squeaked.

Peeta could always tell when I was lying, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. " What's wrong Katniss?" he asked quietly. If only I could tell you, Peeta. The whole world would be right.

" Nothing, I'm just, …. tired. Really tired." I responded, and really I was, but stayed awake all night to make sure Barren didn't try to hurt my family.

Peeta sighed, " Katniss your always tired, don't lie to me please." He looked so sad, his blue eyes shining. I owed it to him at least, after all I have to pretend to be in love with him, while he loved me from the beginning.

" Peeta, I am so scared." I admitted quietly, Peeta looked at me and wrapped his arms around me and I felt tears well to my eyes.

"Why? Why are you so scared Katniss. I won't tell anyone." He sounded so sincere that I nearly forgot about Barren's warning that I risk my family's life if I tell.

" You need to promise not to tell ANYONE!" I whispered hoarsely and he nodded his blonde head. I looked around and spoke quietly. " He is not who you think he is. Last night I woke up from a nightmare and I heard him plotting over the phone with Snow. I was trying to call you since you comfort me the most during those situations, but instead I caught him in the act. His name is Barren and is the Capitol's top spy. Barren is here because my father is really alive in the capitol and he hates him for some reason. Now he is here to find out some plans about a rebellion." I finished and Peeta looked stunned. A look of doubt crossed over his face and I quickly added " It's true and I know because he threatened me after he found me listening in on them." His eyes widened and he squeezed my shoulders as I cried.

" Shhh, Shhh," he soothed and I just cried harder because I don't know what I would do if I lost Peeta to Barren and the Capitol.

" He's going to kill me and I don't know what to do!" I sobbed . Peeta pulled back, but left his hands on my shoulders.

" I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to go tell Haymitch and see what he thinks. He is our mentor and should know things like that."

" One, he won't be sober,"

"When is he?" asked Peeta

I ignored him and said " Two it was hard enough to tell you so I don't want to tell another person.

Peeta merely shook his head and responded, " He is the only one we can trust at the moment, he'll know what to do. Sober or not." I gave a defeated sigh and set my soup bowl down on the makeshift counter.

"Okay. I guess your right. Let's go." I got up and Peeta did also. Soon we were walking through Victor's Village to Haymitch's house. I t was smelly, ( as always ) and messy as heck. I plugged my nose and Peeta did too as we pushed through the piles of clothes. I swear I thought I saw something move in one of the piles.

Haymitch was passed out at what was I think his dining room table. It was filled with junk and flies buzzed around it. Thank goodness Hazelle is starting as a maid here tomorrow. I pushed his shoulder. He didn't wake up. I shoved it harder. Still no response. A T.V. Blared out in the living room and I was shoving Haymitch so hard he fell out of his chair.

Finally, I got so furious and kicked him in the ribs.

"Wha- What? What the heck Katniss!" screeched Haymitch. I just laughed and pulled Haymitch away from his knife that was in his hand.

" Hey Haymitch." I responded. Haymitch glared at me through heavy hungover eyelids.

" What do you want girly?" He sneered. I sighed and looked around. The Capitol bugged all the houses in Victor's Village, though I doubted any Capitol citizen would want to come in this dump. No one did obviously so I just charged forward before my little confidence in this faded away.

" You know how my " Father" is here in twelve?" He nodded his head. " He is not who he says he is."

" What about it?" asked Haymitch, a little curious now.

" I woke up from a nightmare last night and heard him talking to President Snow. Then I found out his name is Barren, he is a top Capitol spy and was sent here to find rebellion plans that my father supposedly started. I don't know all of it, but he realized that I was listening and threatened me. He said if I told anyone anything he would kill my family." I was on the verge of tears now as Peeta wrapped his arms around me and Haymitch was wide awake.

" Your telling me that you are living in a house with a Capitol spy, who your family thinks is your father, he wants to kill you and find out rebellion plans?" Haymitch asked bewildered.

" I think I just EXPLAINED that!" I nearly screamed at Haymitch.

" Well were going to have to make a plan I guess. Why did you two come to me anyway?" asked Haymitch and I sighed.

" I hate to say this. I really do," Haymitch smirked and I glared at him and continued, " But your the only person I could trust." Haymitch was about to say something but all of a sudden, the T.V. Blared loudly with an emergency siren.

" Ladies and Gentlemen," we were all in the living room by now. " We are calling out an emergency search through the districts because criminals have just escaped by hovercraft. They are devious and cunning enough to have escaped the Capitol's hands." A few protests erupted through the Capitol crowd but quieted down soon enough." We have however chipped one of the men before they could escape. This is a map of their progress." A map of the districts appeared on the screen. Red dashes of a hovercrafts progress obviously appeared as they dashed around the woods and towards District twelve. " We are going to get them at District twelve and keep the citizens safe. Remember Capitol citizens, we are here to protect you. May the odds be ever in your favor." The Capitol man signed off his hot pink skin and blue curls disappeared off the screen. A picture of two men appeared on the cracked dusty screen and the men looked like they were from the seam. No matter how much they altered the faces, I saw the real men. The familiar faces that had walked through this town so many years ago.

One was like the man staying in my house without the scar, and one was the older vision of my best friend.

My mouth dropped and so did Haymitch and Peeta's.

I saw the faces of Mark Everdeen and Trent Hawthorne. Headed towards district twelve.

" I know what to do." Haymitch and I said at the same time and set to work.

Huh, I guess we are more alike then I thought we were.

Weird.

**I AM SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for updating I have been having a TON of writers block but there is still no excuse for it. Have a virtual cookie! Review! All ideas are welcome and so is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Review, it helps me update faster! Everyone is aloud a virtual cookie of their choice if you review! R&R!**

**- Bookworm2700 Out!  
>PEACE! :)<strong>


	8. A Plan, finally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, unfortunately, Suzanne Collins does. Get used to it.**

** Sorry for taking so long to update, but now I am finally pulling my first all nighter, and I have time to update this story. I now know not to start so many stories.**

I stare silently at the T.V. screen, and wonder just how this happened to me. A year ago, I was a normal, unnoticed girl who hunted in the woods with her best friend. Now I was in a snare, much like the ones Gale made each Sunday. And I couldn't do anything about it.

"Well sweetheart, let's recap and review how this all happened, and how you somehow made yourself a part of yet another disaster." Haymitch started us all off, and we sat down in three chairs around his now cleared off kitchen table.

"First, Barren came to district twelve as a capitol spy, to make sure to get into my house and find some piece of information. He then acted like a good friend, claiming that he was going to be helping us, and managed to weasel information off of Sae." I say, and Haymitch nods, as does the blonde next to me.

"Then, you woke up to call me, and heard Barren on the phone with President Snow, and heard their conversation of how they were spying on you, and that Barren is most definitely not your father. He wants to work his way up to assistant and Vice President of Panem, God help us all if he does, and to get there, he has to find something out about you and your family." Peeta finishes and Haymitch takes a long swig from his bottle. I notice that for once, this bottle is filled with water, and he is actually eating a sandwich.

"Well, I think that all we need to do is figure out what the motive for everything Barren is doing, and what he needs to find." Haymitch analyzes the situation as a mentor should, and for once, I am happy that I have the old drunk.

"And, why he looks so similar to my father. Though I suppose he could have had work done in the Capitol, I wouldn't be surprised if he did." I say thoughtfully, and Haymitch butts in before I have the time to say anything else.

"I doubt he had any work done, sweetheart. He doesn't look as fake as a Capitol citizen would. And believe me; I've been around them for a good twenty-four years. They have a more polished look 'bout 'em. I've seen that guy, and he looks real as real. Plus, he has that scar and all. That is a dead give away, because the Capitol would have fixed that up faster than he could get it, so I would assume he is District born, and somehow got into the Capitol, and began working for Snow." I look quizzically at him and ask,

"Is that even possible?"

"Do the math sweetheart, because I don't see you having a better explanation for all this crap you got us into." Haymitch says, and tips the bottle of water back. I assume that he did this because some of the left over alcohol in it, and the water just dulls whatever's left.

I sigh, and Peeta turns to me, a wondering expression on his face. "My dad knew about a pair of twins from the Seam, and they hated each other. He used to tell me stories about them, and how they would fight all the time. They might have been your dad, and Barren, though I doubt that's right because as far as I know, your dad doesn't have a twin. Does he?" Peeta questions and I think back, but find no memories of ever hearing about my father having a twin brother.

Haymitch rubs his eyes, trying to keep himself awake, and I don't blame him. "I was friends with your father, believe it or not sweetheart, kind of like you and that hunter kid. The one who keeps trying to get himself killed by hunting in the woods." I want to defend Gale, though I can't deny it. "He told me once over a bottle, now keep in mind this was after my games, and said that he felt that I was the only one who could be trusted. Apparently, your father had a twin that was raised in the exact same home, and in the same way, but he turned out…different."

I turn to him, "How different?"

Haymitch grunts and again tips the bottle back, pouring the liquid down his throat. "Just different, otherwise called psycho. Your dad said that his brother was constantly trying to figure out how to steal something, or get some extra food. At least, it started that way. Day after day, it got worse, and then finally, he robbed the bank at fourteen, and killed a few people in the process. He was instantly shipped off to the Capitol, and no one had heard or seen of him since. Sweetheart, your father tried to stop him from robbing the bank, though ended up hurting his brother when he saved some kids life. That story is part of the reason that I suspect Barren of being related to you, possibly the most annoying girl in the history of the world. But also, the scar was right down his face, on his left cheek." Haymitch ends his story, and I sink even farther into the chair.

Because I realized that Barren's long jagged scar ripped right down his left cheek, just like the twin in the story.

Mark POV

I race through the woods, and listen to my heart slamming in my ribs, hearing a Trent's pants behind me. It had taken a while, but we had managed to take some packs that had somehow survived the accident, and were now racing across the woods, past the lumber yards of District 7.

"Mark, we need to rest." Trent hisses, slowing his pace and despite my determination to see my children and wife again, my body yearns for food, water, and sleep.

"Of course, there's a river up there, and we'll stop to eat by it." We begin to hike upwards, and have to veer past the large lumber yards, and the occasional buzz of the electric fence.

In a few of minutes, we are drinking from a steadily flowing stream, and eat from packages of dry fruit. A rusted old axe is lying on the grass, across the water, and I wade through it, which I suppose could be considered the first bath I have taken in a long time. My pant legs are soaked as soon as I cross the river and back, while carrying the axe along with me. I sit on the bank of the river, and silently attempt to clean as much of the rust off the axe as I possibly can, and do get a good amount of it off.

Then I take it to a tall oak tree, and begin to hack into it. We are too far off to be heard from the district, and so I begin to but off limbs of the tree, getting ready to form them into a bow and some arrows. The arrows wouldn't be the sharpest, and it might be a little off, but it is better than having the pathetic knife or rusted axe that I barley knew how to use.

"Hey Mark, what's on your arm?" Mark asks me, and I look down, checking to see what my friend is talking about. I see a small red dot blinking furiously, and know that we are in deep trouble.

"A tracker! They put trackers on us Trent, and know that we're headed for twelve. They'll come after us, and put everyone else at risk. We need to make contact with District 13, and get our families to safety. But first, we need to ditch these trackers. I'll start." I say, and pick up the knife from where it lay on a tree stump. As soon as I do, Trent grabs my arm.

"No! Do you want to get yourself killed? They put the tracers by some major arteries, so that if we do try to get these out, we'll lose a lot of blood in the duration, and that will set our plan back about four days." Trent hisses, and I sigh, knowing that once again he is right, but I still know that we need to get these out.

"Fine." I say, but quickly add, "I am still going to do this, and you have it too, so get some bandages ready for us. This is going to take a while." And that was the beginning of a very painful day.

Katniss POV

As soon as I got back to my house after the broadcast, I am cornered by Barren.

"What do you want?" I growl, and for the first time since I have been with him, he seems nervous.

"Look, do you know about any plans for a rebellion that your father and a bunch of other miners started?" I shake my head slowly, wondering why Barren of all people would ask such a stupid question.

"No. Rebellion among the districts is strictly forbidden." I say, acting all innocent.

"Don't play that game Everdeen. I know that you and your family are hiding something from me and the Capitol, and I will find out what." He leans in real close to my ear, and as he utters final parting words to me, I realize that Haymitch was right. He is too real to have had surgery done. Barren is too evil to do that. "And remember this, Katniss Everdeen. I will be the one who kills your father when they catch him. I promise you that, and if you don't behave, I can easily do the same to your cousin and little sister. All it takes is one little thing, and everyone you ever cared about can, and will be gone in the blink of an eye." And then he is gone, leaving me with the most dreadful thoughts, which begin to kill any hope I ever had of getting out of Snow's sick twisted games.

I should have known that I may have taken too much on, and that mistake could be both the end of me, and more importantly, the people I have come to love in this world.

Okay, I really hoped you liked this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as I can. And I hope you all can forgive me for not updating for months and months.

Read

Review

Enjoy!


End file.
